Right and Wrong
by Forensic-Fox-Ren
Summary: Everything was looking up. Haruka was about to stop Team Magma, she could finally travel in peace...but something was coming, something bad. More info inside. Haruka/Steven Stone. Good Archie and Team Aqua, please enjoy


Hey Readers, this is a story idea that had while I was playing my Pokemon Omega Ruby the first time through. My idea started when Steven talks to Haruka (May) after the seventh badge, before you go to catch Groudon. There are some darker undertones to the story but there isn't anything graphic in it and there won't be. I have gone through a rough time over the last year that has brought to light certain discomforts that restrict that creativity in me.

Also, I'm assuming that the journey would have started when Haruka was 13 and it would have taken years to reach the eighth gym with the normal rate of travel. So this story takes place when Haruka is 18, having taken five years to make the journey. If this is confusing, send me a private message and I'll explain it in more detail.

I will continue to write Circles are Square and some of my other stories as I can. I will be writing more in the next semester. I will be taking a variety of writing classes abroad and will have more writing done. If there are any confusions or problems that you need to get sorted out, let me know through a private message or a review. Until next time, happy readings.

Ren

"blah" – people talking

'blah' – people thinking

_blah_ – pokemon talking

Disclaiming – I don't own pokemon. If I did, I wouldn't be struggling to pay off college.

-This Is A Line Break-

Haruka looked at the flute she held in her hand. Steven had all but shoved it into her hands before leaving, not a word falling from his lips before he was flying away on a dragon she had never seen before. Groudon growled from the ball in her pocket as the pokemon flew farther away. She stood there for a moment before turning away from the sunlight. Brandon stood at the doors to the Cave of Origins, watching her, eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What are you going to do now?" His voice brought her eyes to his. He froze. Those were not the eyes he was used to. They had a darker edge that he was sure she had never had before. "Haruka?"

She blinked and the look was gone.

"The gym next and maybe another lap around the league before facing the Elite Four and Champion. Who knows. Bye Brandon." She was gone before he could blink. He didn't know the next time he'd see her and wasn't aware that it would be ten years

-This Is A Line Break-

Haruka sighed as Wallace handed her the last badge in the Hoenn region. With Greg, her name for Groudon, at the head of her team, there was no way that a water type could defeat her. She was tired, she had done as was expected of her and defeated all eight gyms and now she just wanted a break. The league could wait, she needed to get away for a while.

Thanking Wallace for his help and the great battle, she strode out of the gym, and called for her Latios to come to her.

"Hey Louis, lets get out of here." She whispered to the Dragon as she mounted his back. He cooed at her, twisting his neck to look at her.

"It's alright, Louis, take me to my base, I need to pack before I look for a new one." He nodded to her and waited until she was situated before taking off. She curled into his neck and allowed herself to bask in his protective presence.

It was early the next morning when he landed next to her base at the top of route 119. As he landed, he eased into the opening with Haruka still on his back and crept to where she kept her bed. He wasn't sure if she really would move from her spot on the top of the waterfall, but he hoped she didn't. She had searched and searched every hidden spot she could find until she had found this one. He wasn't sure what had made this particular spot perfect, but she obviously was attached to it.

After he had done his best to tuck her in, he settled on the carpet right next to her and kept guard until she woke up when the moon was ready to set. She sat up slowly and looked around. The tension in her shoulders relaxed right after she saw Louis resting on the carpet. Her other pokemon had let themselves out of their pokeballs and were resting beside him. Hayden, her Swampert, had his head lying on the bed by her feet and Sarah, her Mightyena, was beside her on the bed. Her mated Swellow, Gunther and Jamie, were perched on her TV set and watching her closely.

"Hey guys." Her voice broke as she spoke, trembling out with her lips and almost cascading down her cheeks with the tears she didn't know she was holding in. Hayden placed his head in her lap and whined softly. She looked down at him and began rubbing her fingers through his fins, listening to him croon in her lap. He continued to coo as Louis started his little known power and allowed her to hear what all of her pokemon were thinking.

_Haru_, Sarah cooed, cuddling up to her back and snuggling in. _What's wrong?_

For the first time since the incident, Haruka allowed herself to break down completely. She bent over Hayden and cried. He crooned at her as she sobbed.

_Was it something we did? Are you alright? _ Sarah cooed from behind her before Louis growled and shook his head at the Mightyena.

_Sarah, enough. Don't push it. If she doesn't want to talk, she doesn't have to. If it's something we've done, she'll let us know._ He turned back her, waiting until Haruka calmed before asking her again if she was all right.

Haruka shook her head and pulled a hand from Hayden's fins to wipe her eyes. She shook her head before she spoke.

"I'm alright. You didn't do anything besides be the best companions a girl could want." She shook her head, and returned her hand to Hayden's head when he nudged it. "I just…."

She looked at Louis and tipped her head toward him. He nodded and the memory was projected from her memory to the other pokemon. They all winced as the memory flooded their minds. A few growled and she felt the rumble through Sarah's chest.

_That no good, rotten, evil…_Louis cut off her rant by stopping the memory.

_Enough Sarah, now is not the time. _ The large dog nodded and laid back down to cuddle into her trainers side.

Haru allowed a small smile to creep across her face.

"Thanks guys." She snuggled down between Hayden and Sarah, keeping close to the pair as she allowed her emotional exhaustion to lead her back into sleep.

-This Is A Line Break-

Haru sighed as she woke again. Sarah had twitched in her sleep, kicking her slightly and making Haru groan. It had been six weeks since she had first hidden herself away from the world and kept to her secret base. During that time, she had come up with the perfect system to keep herself hidden. Not that she had anything to hide from, or anyone.

It wasn't uncommon for trainers out in the world to mail order supplies with whatever bird pokemon they had. It was an easy way to refill supplies of food and medical supplies that were much needed in the wilds. Rest homes and hostiles were also very common but Haru had no wish to go to either of those. She wished to stay away from the world as much as possible. Jamie often made trips to the closest town for food, which was delivered soon afterwards. It had started about as often as once every two weeks and had shortened to once a week. If this kept up, Haru worried she'd be up to twice or more a week.

During the weeks that had passed from gaining the final badge of the region, she had gained a lot of weight, especially in her lower belly. It really didn't surprise her though, she was eating a lot more and exercising less, preferring to cuddle with her pokemon and read than be outside. The abrupt change was bound to be the reason for the weight gain. Another sharp kick brought her back to herself.

With a sigh, she resigned herself to not being able to fall back asleep, and stood from the bed to cross the small hide out to her kitchen. It was a simple camping stove and a battery operated fridge to store that week's food, but it served her well and made it easy to leave should she ever wish to. Opening the fridge door, she pulled out a package of sliced cheese and a loaf of bread. It sounded perfect at that moment.

After quickly finishing off her food she wondered away from the bed, though it did look inviting. Outside her base, the waterfall roared softly and allowed her to relax. She sat back against one of the trees near by and allowed herself to doze. With the exhaustion, weird hunger pangs and constant want to throw up, she had to wonder if she should go to Fortree city and find a doctor at the pokemon center.

She shook her head, someone would recognize her and tell someone. She resigned herself to simply waiting it out when Louis lowered himself from the sky where he'd been taking a trip to see his sister. He cooed at her before settling in.

_Why aren't you resting? It's not good for you to be up so early._ He asked, resting his chin against her.

She curled a hand in his slick fur and stroked him softly.

"Sarah is having dreams again. I think she missed the adventure of traveling." Haru explained, looking out of the long path stretched ahead of her.

_Traveling wouldn't be good for you right now, not with the egg coming. You need to relax and …_ She did not give him a chance to finish.

"Egg?" she echoed, startled, eyes whipping down to him.

_Didn't you know?_ He asked, surprised at her lack of awareness about such a thing. _ You are having an egg… or a bay-bay, I think you trainers call them._

Haru nearly feinted at the news. A baby? Her? But when had she ever been with anyone….oh. Steven.

Tears stung in her eyes, pilling behind her lashes before she buried her face in Louis' fur and allowed them to come.

-This Is A Line Break-

A few more weeks went by and Haruka felt herself slowly growing more aware of her swelling abdominal and the life growing with it. Her pokemon seem to grow more aware of it also as the weeks went by. Slowly the raucous rough-housing and more violent games ceased. Hayden started to keep by her side, no matter what the others were doing. Sarah would often chase and snap at Gunther, entertaining Haru while Louis would watch from the sidelines.

It was much later that Haru realized that she was rubbing her tummy while she was watching them. Hayden would nuzzle it from time to time, making soft cooing sounds while he did so. Jamie often fluttered in and out but never stayed very long. Haru hadn't seen her for more than a few minutes for a long time. When she'd asked, Gunther had said that she was getting ready to lay an egg too and was nesting. Haru had the feeling that after that egg was laid, Jamie would join her mother and not return. It hurt to know her pokemon would rather be with her mother, but she was also happy to hear that Haru would have someone she could trust to watch over her while Haru's father was working.

Her absentminded rubbing made her smile. She started talking to the bump, who she started calling Sky. Her Sky. With her affinity with flying pokemon now firmly known, she couldn't deny it herself. Gunther and Jamie had been easy for her to train, Louis hadn't been far behind and her abundance of bird pokemon at the Birch ranch were definitely evidence against her. Her constant wish to be flying synched it. Her baby, no matter male or female, was her Sky.

She smiled at her pokemon as the played together. Every time they did, they reminded her of the children that used to play outside the house when she was younger. She used to join them before they moved to Hoenn. She'd left so soon aafter that her only real friends were Brandon, Wally, and…, well she had thought she had three friends, but apparently that wasn't so.

Her smile turned melancholy as she thought about her friends, and how she wasn't sure she would ever see them again. Well, maybe a long time from now, but until them, she was fine with the memories of them until then. It wasn't easy to forget them, though for the first three days or so she had desperately tried to do just that. It wasn't exactly what she had wanted but it would have to do.

Now though, she had other things to worry about, her little Sky being the main one. She, or he though she was positive it would be a girl, had to take priority. She looked back up at her pokemon, surprised to see that they had stopped playing while her mind had wondered.

Her smile returned for the first time in months. Finally she felt content.

-This Is A Line Break-

Months had passed since she had finally decided on a name. As Sky prepared to enter the world, Haru prepared for her arrival. Jamie had long since laid her egg and left to be with Haru's mother. The trainer was still saddened to see one of her first pokemon leave her, but she new it was better for both of them. Jamie would have been miserable staying with her and that would have made Haru upset.

The egg, a soft brown and blue swirled rock, lay in a nest made of blankets and pillows waiting for its trainer to come along. Haru had a feeling that it would be Sky's, but until it hatched, she was willing to let Gunther play dad.

She smiled softly, thinking of the silly bird who barely left the egg alone, even when asked to retrieve things from the near by town. Looking down at her very pregnant belly, she could imagine herself like that in a few weeks.

She shook her head softly as she continued to prepare. Louis was helping her make a baby cradle out of the spare things they had laying around. Hayden had been sent out to find a few sticks and twigs a few days ago and had yet to return. He did that from time to time, and somewhere inside of her, Haru knew he had found his mate and was visiting her.

She was about to look around the base again when she heard the telltale sounds of Hayden returning to the base. His coo split the air and had Haru chuckling. She was about to go out to greet him when she heard another voice.

"And you're sure she's here, scamp?" The voice was gruff and made Haru jump horribly. She hadn't heard another human voice for months and certainly not this one. She looked at her Latios, panicked, but he looked back at her, calm and quiet. He activated his telepathy and allowed Haru to understand what was being said outside.

_Yeah, she's here. I know that she'll need help any day now, and while we will be there, we aren't the same as another human helping her._ Archie couldn't understand him but the man nodded and looked at the small gape in the grassy nest Haru had claimed as her base.

"Hey Scamp, you in there?" His question made her jump again and she went to back up only to meet up with Louis' belly.

_You need to face someone. You'll need help very soon, and we won't be able to give it to you the same way he will. Give him a chance, Hayden wouldn't have brought him hear if he wasn't trustworthy._

She nodded up at the head above her and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I'm here. You're welcome to come in. " She sighed as Louis shook his head in laughter. She rubbed his neck and looked toward the entrance. Hayden came in, followed closely by the leader of Team Aqua. He looked exactly the same as he had the day she caught Greg. He had the same acre necklace and blue wet suit, he looked so much like he had that day she almost ran to greet him but stopped herself, remember the space Sky now took in her abdomen.

He had been observing the base, taking the nest with the pokemon egg, the bed and kitchen and finally looking over to her. His jaw drew into a grim smile at the sight of her swelled abdomen. Looking up into her eyes, he sighed.

"Hey Lass, I knew something had happened to keep you away from people, but I had hoped it wasn't this." He shook his head and brought a large hand through his hair. "Why don't we sit down and have a chat? It looks like you need someone to talk to and I would love to hear the story."

She nodded and motioned to a small log stool she had placed in a corner. He sat and she settled herself onto the bed, Louis settling behind her and propping her up. She took a breath and started to speak. At first the sentences would barely string themselves together, before they finally broke the damn and poured out of her.

Archie didn't interrupt, he didn't stop her or comment on the tale; he simply listened and allowed her to cry as she finally released the emotions she kept inside of her the entire time she had been hiding. When she finally calmed down, he reached over to her and patted her shoulder gently.

"It'll be alright Scamp. I'll look after you and little Scamp there. After all, I need to look after my grandbaby." Her head shot up and she threw herself into his arms, hugging him as much as she was able with the large bulge

After the flood had come pouring out, she felt much lighter than she had before. Now however, she could very clearly feel liquid flowing down her legs and into her shoes. She pulled away and looked down. With a startled gasp, she pulled away.

"What is it, Scamp?" Archie's question was much calmer than she thought it would be but she still looked up, somehow detached from her body as she met his gaze.

"Arch, my water just broke." He paled.

-This Is A Line Break-

s


End file.
